Générique de la série
Le générique de la série est bien évidemment ce qui débute l'épisode, il a varié au fil des saisons. Saison 1 La saison 1 a commencé avec l'ouverture THE SIMPSONS matérialisent sur un écran blethumb|right|335pxu foncé. Nous survolons la centrale et dans la cour des pneus, en direction du centre de Springfield. Nous passons dans la rue passé "sans douleur dentaire vers l'école élémentaire de couleur pourpre. Nous vous déplacer dans la fenêtre de l'école et de voir Bart écrire des lignes sur le tableau de classe, comme une punition. Trois pièces de bâton chiffre d'art se bloquer net à Bart. Il entend la cloche et les feuilles, le patinage passé un champ herbeux avec des arbres et un fond grossièrement dessiné. Puis il coupe à la centrale électrique, où Homer quitte quand il entend le sifflet, ne réalisant pas la tige il a accidentellement pris, il ya un homme chauve derrière lui manger un sandwich avec des pincettes. Le panneau avertisseur sur la tête d'Homère a deux trous sur le côté droit, à la fois vide. Le plan suivant montre Marge et Maggie vérifiant dans un supermarché. Maggie est accidentellement numérisées ainsi que les produits d'épicerie. anneaux Le caissier lui jusqu'à moins aussi $ 847,63 et Maggie à tort emballés. Marge se demande où Maggie est. Elle est éjecté de l'un des sacs à provisions, et les soupirs Marge en relief. Ensuite, il coupe à nouveau à l'école, où le groupe est en exercice. Lisa interrompt la répétition en jouant un solo de sax et on lui dit de partir par M. Largo, En raison de jouer sa non-conformes. Elle le fait alors qu'elle continue à jouer. Homer jette la tige de la voiture, il rebondit à proximité de Moe's. Bart vient par le skateboard et il saisit le lampadaire pour l'aider à faire le coin. Il patins passé un magasin pour animaux de compagnie, et un magasin de télévision avec de nombreux Krusty's où il se retourne et fait face. En passant, il saisit l'arrêt de bus et il prend avec lui. Sur un bus qui passe, un panneau indique "ne peut pas obtenir assez de cette merveilleuse Duff. Les personnes en attente de décoller et de chasser le bus que Marge et Maggie autour du coin dans une berline rouge. voiture de Marge est montré pataugeant dans le trafic avec les crissements de pneus, puis la caméra revient Maggie titulaire d'un volant, faisant apparaître que Maggie est la conduite, la caméra zoome alors sur révélant la roue d'être juste un jouet pour elle, que la caméra casseroles, puis de montrer la conduite Marge. Ils se regardent les uns les autres, puis tous deux klaxonner. Lisa est montré oscillation d'avant en arrière sur son vélo, avec une grande pile de livres dans le panier de vélo et un étui de l'instrument en forme de guitare derrière elle. Elle frappe une bosse, et tous les livres volent dans l'air. Elle fait un tour dans la rue. Elle saute son vélo dans l'entrée, en saisissant ses livres et boîtier de l'instrument. Le vélo se déplace dans le garage, la porte déjà l'ouverture pour la voiture d'Homer, Lisa que court à la porte. voiture d'Homère vient de gauche à droite, fait le tour dans l'allée et s'arrête. De la droite, Bart un houblon son skate à travers voiture d'Homère. Homer sort juste à temps pour voir la voiture de Marge. Il crie un cri bref, et se jette dans le garage de sa voiture tire en arrière. Par-dessus son épaule peur, il ouvre la porte. En entrant dans leur maison, ils vitesse vers le canapé du salon. Il y a un gag différentes de cette scène dans chaque épisode. Le canapé est brun, un trou de souris visible et la peinture est une peinture nature tortueuse d'un étang. Le téléviseur (close-up) est orange-brun, avec une antenne à haut à gauche. Bas de la télévision: Dials (3) sont en vert et il y a deux boutons. Saison 20/02 La séquence s'ouvre avec le titre du spectacle de zoomer sur l'appareil photo tout en se déplaçant vers l'avant grâce à un meilleur ciel bleu avec des nuages cumulus plus. Flying à travers la boucle, nous nous concentrons sur une tour de refroidissement de pourpre. Nous voyons la centrale, signe de bienvenue, et la Springfield prison derrière l'usine. Nous survolons la centrale et dans la cour des pneus, direction centre-ville de Springfield. Nous passons dans la rue passé Dandy "Candy" vers la couleur orange des écoles élémentaires. Le hic réverbère infâme arrive que nous nous dirigeons vers l'école - ce qu'il soit violemment vers la droite (ce n'est que dans quelques épisodes des saisons 2-20). La séquence de Bart écrit le bâillon tableau noir est effectivement refait. tableau de Bart ne grincent, comme dans l'ouverture de la première campagne. Il ya une horloge indiquant 15 heures 00, et poubelle à droite de Bart. Un portrait est accroché sur le côté droit du tableau. Une bibliothèque pleine de livres est assis derrière lui. L'animation a aussi été beaucoup plus lisse que Bart éclate de la porte, et le problème est résolu perspective. (NOTE: L'épisode "Little Orphan Millie"Bart a rire comme il est à court de la salle de classe.) Comme Bart quitte, il vole allègrement passé le mât et les marches sur sa planche. Bart passe aussi un verre de trois étages et de construction en béton, un bâtiment de quatre étages d'orange, et quelques arbres et buissons. Le plan suivant montre Homer quitter la centrale, avec une barre d'uranium à petite collés sur son dos. M. Burns et Smithers sont vus dans l'arrière-plan la recherche à un plan d'aménagement lorsque le coup de sifflet de fin de changement souffle . Burns met sa montre à son oreille et la secoue, comme s'il estime qu'elle s'est arrêtée. Au cours de la séquence d'ouverture de la première campagne, l'employé inconnue a été observée, au lieu de M. Burns et Smithers. Le panneau avertisseur sur la tête d'Homer a une lumière verte sur le dessus, et une lumière rouge sur le fond. Il passe ensuite à l'épicerie, où Marge est la lecture du magazine. Le fond est plus orange que rouge, comme dans la séquence d'ouverture de la première campagne. Maggie est passé par la caisse coûte 847,63 $ et se retrouve dans un sac à provisions. Lisa est affiché à côté. Elle joue un solo de sax beaucoup plus profonde, comme elle le quitte. La famille est montré sur le chemin de leur maison au 742 Evergreen Terrace. Les membres de l'armure de la famille dangereusement la circulation de transit et entre collègues Springfield citoyens et unième Homère, qui se défait dans la barre d'uranium bloqué de son dos en le jetant dans la rue. Ensuite, Bart tisse à travers les trottoirs du centre-ville, en passant Helen Lovejoy, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon promenait son chien, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Jacques-Brunswick, Gencives Sanglantes et Clancy Wiggum qui hurle et secoue bation à Bart. (REMARQUE: Les épisodes "Little Orphan Millie»Et«Les maris et les couteaux"A quelques voix d'accompagnement du peuple planches à roulettes Bart passé.) Il Marge et un coin rond Maggie Bart dans leur voiture, qui est maintenant orange. Close up de la direction Maggie. Shot Loin d'un autre virage serré, dont ils font. Close up de Maggie de direction à nouveau. tir bas de la voiture qui approche ... Ils font un autre tour. Maggie regarde Marge, puis regarde en arrière sur la route. L'appareil photo très rapidement sur un coup de casseroles paysage statique de Springfield locales diverses et un mélange des deux familiers et relativement peu connu caractères. La fermeture éclair de la machine sur le coup droit comporte notamment: l'autoroute, Milhouse lancer une balle de baseball, des enfants jouant dans une cour, Nelson et des voyous avec Kid en poubelle, Richard et Lewis, Jimbo menace Martin, vieux de chaises à bascule, et Patty bronzage avec Selma hauts de bikini cône, Kent Brockman rapports, Sherri et Terri tenant par la main, Herman, Grampa et Jasper tenant un livre, le château de la retraite, homme lisant le signe du château de retraite, les vieux promenant (comme ceux qui Marge voit se tenir la main dans 7G11), Homme tenant thumbs up, Lou et Eddie derrière une barricade, le Dr Marvin Monroe titulaires d'un presse-papiers, Wendell avec la tête hors de l'autobus prête à vomir, le docteur Hibbert comparant note avec Monroe, deux filles blondes, verre oeil de chat fille dans la rue, à côté de Otto bus à cassée, un garçon bucktoothed de l'orchestre dans la rue, une montagne en arrière-plan, un oiseau bleu qui voit Maude, maison de Flandre, Ned et Todd tenue d'une autre oiseau bleu, Les Simpson arrivent tous à la maison en même temps. Homer arrive le premier, garait sa voiture devant le garage, tandis que les terres Bart sur le toit du véhicule avec son skateboard. Comme Homer sort de la voiture, il esquive rapidement Lisa zoom sur son vélo par et crie, "D'oh!», Et des cris, puis comme il voit voiture de Marge venir vers lui. (Cri d'Homère était beaucoup plus aigu au cours de la première partie de la deuxième saison.) Se déroule à la vue de Marge, à l'intérieur de la voiture, montrant Homer sauve de la jusqu'à ce qu'il passe par la porte. Il est suivi par le bâillon Couch. Les oreilles de lapin sont plus sophistiqués et la peinture est un pic voilier de travers. Le téléviseur est bleuâtre, violet. cadrans sur le droit à: deux en haut, haut-parleur bleu ci-dessous, sur le dessus du téléviseur et un magnétoscope oreilles de lapin sur le dessus. Versions abrégées Il ya eu des versions abrégées de cette ouverture à l'époque. Une première version des réductions sur les scènes mettant en vedette la conduite Homer et Bart de patinage à travers la ville. Une version plus courte dispose d'un rapide scène de Marge et Maggie conduire. Les réductions deuxième version sur cette scène et la casserole dans Springfield. La troisième version réduit également les fondre dans Springfield et Bart de patinage de l'école. La quatrième version a été souvent montré les 6 et 7 épisodes saison. Il garde tout, sauf le bâillon tableau, la scène, Driveway, et le bâillon Couch. Une version plus courte de coupures au tableau gag pour afficher Marge d'Homère à compter de la voiture. La cinquième version est la plus fréquente et a été montré sur un lot d'épisodes. Il ne comprend que l'entrée et Couch gag scènes. Saison 20 La séquence s'ouvre avec le titre du spectacle de zoomer sur l'appareil photo tout en se déplaçant vers l'avant àthumb|right|335 px travers les nuages cumulus. Un corbeau à trois yeux passe par le chœur chante le titre. Il continue de zoomer sur la ville où Jimbo Jones et Kearney Zzyzwicz vu la tête de la Jebediah Springfield statue. La tête puis tombent sur Ralph Wiggum, Où il a été manger une glace. Panoramique derrière Ralph, la caméra passe d'une statue Lard Lad Donut sur la gauche et un bâillon Billboard, qui change chaque épisode, sur la droite. La scène se poursuit pour zoomer à travers une fenêtre de Springfield Elementary, où Bart est écrit lignes sur le tableau de classe, comme une punition. Or, le portrait est d'Homère comme un astronaute. La cloche sonne et Bart fait un zoom arrière de l'école, sur sa planche à roulettes, et des terres dans une pile de feuilles Willie vient de terminer ratisser. Comme Bart saute le tas, Barney Gumble est révélé sous la pile et rots. La scène suivante montre Homer s'apprête à retourner à la maison avec une barre d'uranium collés sur son dos. Dans le fond, Lenny Leonard et Carl Carlson mettaient en place le numéro trois sur un panneau qui dit «jours sans accident». Cependant, ils tombent de l'échelle comme ils entendent le coup de sifflet pour la fin du quart. Le plan suivant montre Marge et Maggie, avec Selma Bouvier et Patty Bouvier, La vérification avec l'épicerie. Les articles sur le tapis roulant sont Tomacco jus et M. Sparkle détergent énergie propre (étiqueté en katakana). Quand une boîte de Krusty-O est scanné, le montant total sur les changements de registre 236,60 $ à 243,26 $, ce qui signifie que le prix de la céréale est 6,66 $. Maggie est accidentellement lecture trop, ce qui double le total à 486,52 $ registre, et elle est erronée fournie avec l'épicerie. Marge se demande où Maggie est. Elle est éjecté de l'un des sacs à provisions, et voit Baby Gerald et lève le poing à lui comme Gerald fait la même chose. Bien que M. Largo rejette Lisa, Sherri et Terri sont les jeux vidéo, plutôt que de jouer les flûtes comme dans l'ouverture initiale. La famille est montré sur le chemin de leur maison au 742 Evergreen Terrace. Les membres de l'armure de la famille dangereusement la circulation de transit et entre collègues Springfield citoyens et unième Homère, qui se défait dans la barre d'uranium bloqué de son dos en le jetant, qui atterrit sur Otto Mann. Otto, ne sachant pas ce qu'il est, il mange. planches à roulettes Bart lui passer et passe par Sideshow Bob, Qui tente de tuer Bart, Helen Lovejoy, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon et ses huit enfants, Moe Szyslak, Le vendeur de BD, Disco Stu, Le Lady Cat Crazy, Le Riche Texan et encore une fois, Clancy Wiggum. Hans Moleman pics les regards dans la rue, mais la voiture de Marge claque la fermer car elle passe par. voiture de Marge est montré pataugeant dans le trafic avec les crissements de pneus, puis la caméra revient Maggie titulaire d'un volant, faisant apparaître que Maggie est la conduite, la caméra zoome alors sur révélant la roue d'être juste un jouet pour elle, que la caméra casseroles, puis de montrer la conduite Marge. Comme les deux klaxonnent respectifs, Abraham Simpson se réveille et perd son dentier, comme il était assis à côté d'eux dans la voiture. L'appareil photo très rapidement les casseroles sur le coup paysage statique même Springfield locales diverses et un mélange des deux familiers et relativement peu connu des personnages comme la dernière ouverture, mais cette fois-ci contient des caractères beaucoup plus, même Dieu et le Diable. Le nouveau plan comprend: Agnès, Skinner, Chalmers, Milhouse jouent au ballon avec Richard et Lewis, Willie sur son tracteur, en jouant à Ralph sur la tombe de Frank Grimes, Martin sur le point d'être battus par les tyrans trois, Squeaky la voix Teen, Quimby et Miss Springfield portant les uns des autres écharpes , un magicien, le commandant de bord de mer titulaires d'un poisson 3-yeux, Patty et Selma encore les bains de soleil dans les costumes, Cletus et Brandine avec un cochon, Kang et Kodos dans un OVNI, Burns et Smithers, Kent et un cameraman, Sherri et Terri encore jouer à des jeux vidéo, fumer Krusty sur un mur avec "El Barto" graffiti, Bumblebee Man et Luigi regarder l'OVNI, Eddie et Lou à la barrière de bus, Snake voler des armes à feu de Lou, Fat Tony avec des jambes et Louie enterrer quelqu'un, Mlle Hoover changer la pneu à plat sur le bus en panne, Wendell toujours penché sur le bus (malade), y compris les enfants devant Janey, le Dr Hibbert avec un presse-papiers (mais pas de Monroe), duffman, Jessica Lovejoy, M. Teeny et Sideshow Mel, Dieu (dont la tête est hors de l'écran) la lutte contre le diable (qui est debout sur une tour) et, enfin, Rod et Todd jouaient dans leur cour. Les Simpson arrivent tous à la maison en même temps. Homer arrive le premier, garait sa voiture devant le garage, tandis que les terres Bart sur le toit du véhicule avec son skateboard. Comme Homer sort de la voiture, il esquive rapidement Lisa zoom sur son vélo par et dit: «D'oh!», Mais il était trop tard pour éviter la voiture de Marge. La scène se déplace vers la vue de Marge, à l'intérieur de la voiture, montrant Homer être poussé à travers le mur par la voiture. A l'entrée de leur maison, le bâillon divan suit. Le salon est le plus souvent les mêmes , écrou de la TV est maintenant un modèle widescereen HD, avec le penchant de lapin oreilles sont toujours au sommet. Encore une fois, un ensemble écran large, avec quatre boutons non marquées à droite, haut-parleurs ci-dessous. Un magnétoscope ou un appareil est toujours sur le dessus. Comme le chanson thème se termine, la télévision montrant le générique d'ouverture tombe comme s'il était pendu au mur. Contrairement aux précédentes séquences d'ouverture, il n'y a pas de coupure au noir; l'épisode commence immédiatement. D'autres versions Action en direct En 2006, Sky1 dans le Royaume-Uni a commencé à annoncer Les Simpson l'aide d'un live-action séquence d'ouverture de loisirs de la série 'réalisé par Chris Palmer. C'était la deuxième fois, ils l'avaient fait, la première en Septembre 2000 dans le cadre d'un week-end célébrer le 10e anniversaire de l'émission avant-première au Royaume-Uni. Sauf pour le tout premier tir sur lequel le logo apparaît sur les nuages, chaque morceau de l'ouverture est présente dans cette version, même avec de multiples tableau et gags canapé filmé. Rattaché à la fin de cette séquence est le message "Venez à la maison à Les Simpson sur Sky One. "Une version a également été faite pour cinéma distribution. Parce que la séquence d'action en direct a été fait dans le Royaume-Uni, Il ya quelques légères différences culturelles, telles que Homère et Margarine la conduite à gauche dans une voiture conduite à droite, et l'acteur jouant Chef Wiggum vêtu d'un uniforme de la police britannique. La séquence a été utilisé à la place des titres d'ouverture régulières sur l'épisode "Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife», Diffusée d'abord sur FOX sur Mars 26 2006, avec les images pendant les scènes de conduite en miroir pour que les voitures semblent être conduite sur le côté droit de la route avec le volant sur le côté gauche de la voiture. Simpson Horror Show IX Un autre après-midi, l'automne à Springfield Elementary constate Bart Simpson engagé dans sa peine après l'école. Cette fois, il a à écrire "Les Simpsons spécial Halloween IX." Au lieu de la craie d'habitude, Bart décide d'écrire le message dans le sang (le pinceau trempé dans un seau Jack-o-lanterne quand il est temps de recharge). Quand la cloche sonne, il jette la brosse et court allègrement sur le bâtiment. À la maison, Homer tire dans l'allée. Bart roulettes à partir de la droite, saute le mur de soutènement, et rebondit sur le toit de la voiture d'Homer seulement à la terre avec un bruit sourd dans l'allée. Lisa dans les courses sur son vélo et claque dans le corps brisé de Bart. L'impact de sa lance son vélo, et Lisa est fermement ancrée dans le mur du garage, juste au-dessus de la porte. Marge et Maggie gaiement conduire dans, bip leur corne, mais Homer est trop lente à sortir de la voie. Il devient un ornement de capot permanente pour la voiture de Marge. Pendant ce temps, dans les Simpson séjour Freddie Krueger et Jason Voorhees attendre en vain pour la famille à arriver. Freddie regards à sa montre, et dit qu'ils devraient être arrivés maintenant. Jason juste haussé les épaules et prend les choses dans la foulée. Noël Une version de Noël sur le thème a été animé pour "Kill Gil: Vols. 1 & 2»Et plus tard, rediffusé avec"Le Burns and the Bees». Il commence par deux lignes de instrumental" Tree O Christmas "et puis la musique thème normal commence. Cette version est similaire à la version normale, sauf pour quelques différences importantes: #Tout est couvert de neige à l'extérieur #planche à roulettes de Bart a été remplacée par un snowboard #Tout le monde porte des vêtements d'hiver #M. Burns et Smithers ont été remplacés par un Scrooge-Esque Burns et de Ghost MarleySmithers-esque, et il ya plusieurs bannières de Noël dans l'usine #solo de saxophone de Lisa est une version jazzy "Deck the Halls" #Gencives Sanglantes, qui est maintenant décédée, a été remplacé par Jasper dans un costume de Père Noël. Maude Flanders, toutefois, reste dans la poêle dans Springfield, bien qu'ayant également trouvé la mort. #Marge et Maggie supermarchés et des séquences de voitures ont été réduites http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/File:BartTownsPeopleChristmas.png En fin de compte, la famille est assis sur le divan et la caméra s'éloigne ensuite de révéler que la famille a été reflétée dans une décoration de Noël, qui repose sur un arbre de Noël. Les Simpson, le film La séquence a été entièrement refaite pour The Simpsons Movie et les caractéristiques de la version orchestrée de "The Simpsons Theme" adaptée par Hans Zimmer, qui est légèrement différente de la première plage de The Simpsons Movie: The Music CD. La scène de pré-séquence est affichée dans un rapport d'aspect de télévision 16:9, avec des barres de noir mat à chaque extrémité de l'écran. Comme la séquence commence par le "The Simpsons" logo apparaissant sur les nuages, Professeur Frink mouches passé dans une de ses inventions portant une bannière marquée "MOVIE" et en disant "Moo-vie! Sur le grand écran!" (Sur la version DVD, il dit "Moo-vie! En DVD!) Quand il frappe la barre sur le côté gauche, et celui de l'un à droite pousser hors de la vue afin que l'image remplisse tout l'écran. Au lieu de passer par le P des "Simpsons", la caméra passe par le O de "MOVIE" que la bannière tombe librement. La caméra fait un zoom sur la ville, avec plusieurs points de repère majeurs popping-up. La caméra zoome alors pour M. Burns, Qui tient une brosse à dents dans sa salle de bains avec Smithers qui lui donne le dentifrice, le poids supplémentaire de la pâte dentifrice causes fragiles M. Burns à l'effondrement. La caméra zoome alors passé Moe's Tavern dans la Kwik-E-Mart où Apu est secrètement changer la date de péremption indiquée sur l'un de ses produits de 2006 à 2008. Suivant les réductions appareil photo à Springfield Elementary où Jimbo, Dolph et Kearney de levage Martin Prince un mât par son sous-vêtement et de le saluer comme s'il s'agissait d'un drapeau. La caméra zoome alors à travers la fenêtre où Bart est écrit lignes de la détention ("Je ne veux pas télécharger illégalement ce film") avant de terminer avec Green Day qui accueillent un concert au Lac de Springfield, En jouant leur version de "The Simpsons Theme et en utilisant un télésouffleur Pour obtenir ses «paroles» de droite. ''The Simpsons Movie'' rappel Pour "He Loves to Fly et il D'SST», Le premier épisode des Simpson nouvelle à l'air après la libération de The Simpsons Movie, Une séquence de rappel a été animé. La séquence commence par Bart écrire des lignes sur le tableau, écrit "Je ne vais pas attendre 20 ans pour faire un autre film". La cloche sonne et il patins en dehors de la porte, montrant les habitants de Springfield restauration de la ville après les événements du film. La créature multi-yeux du film est vu sautant sur les épaules de Bart, mais il est frappé par une boulet de démolition dans un panneau d'affichage de "Constructions Burns", ce qui suggère que M. Burns tente de faire de l'argent de l'incident. La caméra, puis sur un fragment important de verre, un morceau de la coupole détruite. Bart promenades sur la pièce, et tisse entre les personnages du film; Président Schwarzenegger, Colin, Moe Szyslak (Dans son «Empereur» de vêtements), Russ Cargill, Et le Medicine Woman, Qui agite sa main d'une manière similaire à ChefWiggum. La famille arrive à la maison à 742 Evergreen Terrace, Qui s'avère être toujours en construction. voiture d'Homer arrive avec le Pig Crap silo attaché sur le dessus. La famille arrive à s'asseoir sur le divan, où Plopper le porc est actuellement assis, avec le "Spider-cochon" morceau en lecture dans le fond. Homer saisit alors Plopper et proclame que le porc est son amour d'été ". Parodies dans le spectacle En cinq épisodes de Les Simpson, La séquence d'ouverture est parodié: *Une parodie court que "Le Thompsons" dans l'épisode "Cap craignez», Quand les Simpson vont dans le protection des témoins programme afin d'éviter Sideshow Bob. *Une fois que "The Hurricane" dans l'épisode "Hurricane Neddy". *Dans une scène de «Les Simpson dans la Bible», Bart écrit une punition tableau en hiéroglyphes quand il entend Milhouse«Corne d'être soufflé et quitte la salle de classe. *Dans une scène de «Lisa's Date avec la densité», Lisa reçoit détention pour ricaner à Nelson de pulvérisation Willie l'extérieur. En plus de cela, elle écrit: "Je ne veux pas être un snickerpuss" sur le tableau noir. *Dans "Le Kid Heartbroke», Au lieu d'écrire sur le tableau, Bart met des pièces dans les distributeurs automatiques, les fissures de la chaussée où il quitte l'école, se penche le lampadaire, court sur les piétons, les hits Margarinela voiture de "spinning et l'envoie hors de l'écran, et écrase le toit de Homèrevoiture s ', lui serrant avant d'achoppement dans le salon semble avoir une crise cardiaque. *Dans l'épisode "Big Little Girl", Bart est attribué un permis de conduire, et une partie de la séquence d'ouverture est affiché avec Bart au tableau écrit« Suckers si longtemps ". Il éclate à travers les portes des écoles dans la voiture d'Homère, au lieu de sur sa planche, et les vitesses de suite, faire tous les gags même que la séquence d'ouverture, mais au lieu de lestement esquiver tous les obstacles, il les parcourt. Homer puis tire dans l'allée dans la voiture de Marge au lieu de son propre sort pour entrer dans la maison, lorsque la voiture atterrit d'autres sur lui, et Bart entre dans la maison. Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons